Stories of Lily Zwingli
by ojo-ojo
Summary: Inilah cerita si kecil Lily Zwingli, dibawakannya khusus untuk anda jiwa yang penasaraan. Mulai dari hidupnya, hingga rahasia kecilnya yang tak pernah tersentuh siapapun. Kemarilah dan mari kita lihat cerita kecilnya, yang ditulis langsung olehnya. Tapi ingat, rahasia si kecil Lily sekarang adalah tanggung jawab anda... Harap menjaganya baik-baik...


_**Stories of Lily Zwingli**_

_**Chapter 1 : Introduction and Little Lily's secret.**_

**Hetalia The Axis Powers**

**is Himaruya Hidekaz **

**masterpiece**

* * *

_**Guten**__, namaku Lily Zwingli. Aku adalah si bungsu dari keluarga Zwingli. Aku mempunyai satu kakak, kalian bisa memanggilnya Basch, Atau Vash jika di ke Bahasa Inggris-kan. _

_Aku tinggal di Switzerland bersama kakak-ku (orangtua kami meninggal saat kami pergi ke Liechtenstein) dirumah warisan Mutti__*****__ dan Vati.__******_

_Kakak berkerja di __**UBS**__, sementara aku adalah pelajar di __**St. Johns Middle School Athletic Association**__. _

_Kakak-ku berumur 24 tahun (dia lulus dari Universitas di umur 20 tahun, dan langsung ditawari perkerjaan oleh __**UBS)**_

_Dan aku baru berumur 14 tahun. _

_Kami juga mempunyai banyak saudara, diantara-nya Beilschmit bersaudara, Kak Roderich dan Kak Elizaveta (aku dengar Kak Gilbert mengurung diri dikamar setelah mendengar kabar mereka bertunangan.) Lalu Kak Bella dan Kak Henry__***** **_

_Kakak melarangku berbicara dengan beberapa orang (Kak Gilbert, Kak Ludwig, Kak Govert, Kak Roderich dan banyak lagi...)_

_Aku memang merasa "sedikit" tidak nyaman dengan sikap kakak-ku yang teralu Protective (bukannya apa-apa, hanya saja sikap Protective kakak membuatku kurang bisa bergaul) tapi aku tahu dia hanya ingin melindungiku, jadi aku tidak membantahnya._

_Kak Roderich dan Kak Eli (aku memanggil Kak Elizaveta dengan sebutan "Kak Eli", dia juga menyuruhku memanggil nya begitu) Sering mengunjungi rumah kami. Kakak kadang terlihat tidak senang dengan kunjungan mereka (lebih tepatnya Kakak tidak menyukai ketika Kak Roderich mengunjungi-nya) _

_Terkadang Kak Gilbert dan Kak Ludwig juga ikut mengunjungi kami bersama Kak Eli dan Kak Roderich (Kakak sering cemberut jika mereka berempat mengunjungi kami serempak) _

_Pernah sekali Kak Gilbert mengajak kedua temannya mengunjungi kami. Kalau tidak salah nama mereka Kak Antonio dan Kak Francis. Saat itu Kakak sedang lembur, hanya ada aku dirumah, jadi aku biarkan mereka masuk (lagipula Kak Gilbert saudaraku, tidak mungkin-kan mengusir saudara sendiri?) Mereka masuk, Kak Gilbert mengatakan "__**Awesome**__" terus menerus setelah masuk. Kak Antonio berlari kearah dapur, dan Kak Francis tertawa, dengan cara yang sangat aneh..._

_Kak Antonio mengeluarkan semua isi kulkas, lalu Kak Gilbert membawa drum Bir (aku tidak tahu Kakak menyimpan bir?) Sedangkan Kak Francis sedang memasak sesuatu. _

_Aku hanya terdiam ditempat. Aku tidak tahu aku harus melakukan apa... Maksudku, mereka rata-rata berumur sepuluh tahun lebih tua dariku (kecuali Kak Francis, kurasa dia berumur tiga puluhan...) Dan, mereka berpesta pora! Akhirnya aku memilih duduk di sofa sambil menunggu kakak pulang. Kak Gilbert menghampiri ku, menanyakan apa aku mau bergabung. Aku menolak (tentu saja...) Ia berkata "Unawesome!" Lalu pergi..._

_Pukul 3 malam, Kakak pulang. Dia marah besar ketika melihat Kak Gilbert, Kak Francis, dan Kak Antonio sedang mabuk-mabukan di tengah porak poranda yang mereka buat. Kakak mengambil senapannya. Aku tersentak, aku tidak tahu kakak mempunyai senapan! Dan Mein Gott__****** **__apakah itu __**AK47**__?! _

_Kakak menembak membabi buta. Aku berlindung dibawah meja, ketakutan. Kak Francis (yang sepertinya sudah sadar) membawa kedua temannya dengan kasar, lalu berlari pulang. Kakak mengejarnya, dan aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelah itu, dan aku tidak mau tahu..._

* * *

_Kakak sekarang melarangku membukakan pintu untuk siapapun jika ia tidak dirumah, terutama Kak Gilbert dan teman-temannya (tentu saja aku tahu alasannya...) Sekarang Kakak lebih sering dirumah (Dia berkerja di dalam rumah, seminggu sekali ia pergi ke kantornya untuk memberikan laporan) _

_Kak Roderich dan Kak Eli sudah resmi menjadi pasangan suami dan istri (Kak Ludwig pernah bercerita kepada Kakak, bahwa Kak Gilbert menghilang selama sebulan, lalu hadir ketika acara pernikahan tiba). Aku bertemu Kak Honda, teman Kak Ludwig dari Jepang sepertinya ia baik, tapi aku tidak tahu. Maksudku, kebanyakan orang Jepang itu bermuka dua... Aku juga bertemu Kak Feliciano dan saudaranya Kak Romano (Kakak menyuruhku menjauh dari Kak Feliciano dan Kak Romano) mereka berdua dari Italia, sikap mereka? Seperti seorang Italian, menyukai pasta, tidur dan sebagainya... _

_Kak Bella dan Kak Henry memberi mereka berdua selamat. Kak Govert (dia tidak pergi ke Aula, tapi hadir dijamuan makan) sedang merokok diluar gedung sambil menggendong seorang balita berumur 3 tahun (aku tadinya ingin berteriak ke Kak Govert, untuk menurunkan balita itu, oh Gott... Ia merokok sambil menggendong balita! Seorang BALITA!) Balita itu bukan dari Eropa, kulitnya agak coklat dan rambut serta matanya berwarna hitam. Sepertinya ia dari Asia? Atau Afrika? Aku tidak tahu..._

_Kami menyapa Kak Eli dan Kak Roderich (Kakak sebenarnya tidak mau kesana, cuman tidak enak jika tidak menyapa...) Kak Eli bercerita tentang rumah baru mereka, dan rencana bulan madunya. Terdengar menyenangkan bagiku, mereka berdua akan berbulan madu di Kanada, dan pergi ke Bali (Bali itu ternyata salah satu pulau dari Republik Indonesia, aku baru tahu...) Lalu pergi ke Austria, tempat rumah baru mereka._

_Kak Gilbert sedang duduk di salah satu pojok gedung (agak sulit mencarinya, mengingat ia jauh dari kerumunan) tampaknya ia sedang melamun (sepertinya Kak Gilbert agak kecewa dengan pernikahan Kak Eli, mengingat Kak Eli dan Kak Gilbert pernah berpacaran) Aku tidak mendekatinya, tampaknya ia ingin sendirian. _

_Kami berdua tidak berlama-lama disitu (mengingat aku dan Kakak masih mempunyai tugas dan perkerjaan yang belum selesai) Kami pulang jam 03.00 pm (acara dimulai jam 2.30 pm) kakak menyetir mobilnya, sedangkan aku duduk di belakang. Aku hanya memandangi Pemandangan selama perjalanan._

* * *

_... Ah ya, aku sepertinya belum menulis bahwa aku terkena __**Multiple Personality Disorder **__ya? _

_Ya... Intinya aku mempunyai kepribadian ganda. Aku menyadarinya saat aku masih Sekolah Dasar. Sebenarnya aku belum mengatakan kepada Kakak bahwa aku mempunyai kepribadian ganda. Aku ingin mengatakan padanya bahwa aku mempunyai kepribadian ganda. Hanya saja aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya... Dan aku takut mengatakannya. _

_Mutti dan Vati sudah tahu bahwa aku mempunyai Kepribadian Ganda, dan mereka berdua merahasiakannya dari Kakak. _

_Rencana nya mereka akan memberi tahu Kakak saat kami berada di Liechtenstein, tapi naas nasib berkata lain... Jadi aku menyimpulkan bahwa Tuhan tidak memperbolehkan Kakak mengetahui "Kelainan"-ku..._

_Aku mempunyai sekitar 50 alter ego (itu yang Psikiater katakan, tapi aku rasa masih ada lagi...) Salah satunya Natalya Arvolskaya, ia bercerita bahwa ia tinggal di Belarus untuk berkerja, sementara kedua Kakak-nya tinggal di Ukraine dan Russia._

_Sebenarnya aku menulis Diary ini agar aku tidak kesepian... Dan untuk menjaga ku tetap "waras". Mungkin aku akan menulis lagi... Tapi aku tak tahu... Jika ini efektif untuk menghilangkan ke Stres-san ku aku akan menulis nya, jika tidak aku akan merobek dan membakar halaman ini. SEGERA._

* * *

_**18th August, 2013. **_

_**My first Diary, Hope its helpful for me**_

* * *

_Chapter 1, end _

***mutti:**Mother, atau Ibu. Bahasa Jerman

****Vati: **Father, atau ayah. Bahasa Jerman

*****Henry: **Henry itu Luxembourg! Saya ambil dari nama Grand Duke nya Luxembourg! Dan... Kenapa si Govert a.k.a Belanda gak masuk sebagai saudara Lily? Karena dia gak pake bahasa Jerman! Sistem saudara disini (untuk eropa) saya pakai bahasa :D

******Mein Gott: **My God, bahasa Jerman

Ojo: Chaptie Pertama selesai! Dan dodol nya saya bikin multichap pas udah masuk SMP... Demi tuhan... Kenapa saya pilih banyak Ekskul! DX #headbang.

Yah... Sebenernya bener kata Lily tadi... Kalau chapter ini gak sukses... Saya gak bakal lanjutin... Bakan saya hapus, dan kemungkinannya kecil saya akan bikin lagi... Jadi bagi yang suka, Follow en Review nyak! Saya bakal nangis bahagia diatas lantai jika ada yang nge Favorite! #lebaykumat.

Ya! Pokoknya makasih dah! Stay tune at Ojo-Ojo! 8D


End file.
